


This isn't a mission so I'm not on Blackout

by Noirkatrose



Series: I'm not Sydney Freeman [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea how John got here, discussion of sensitive topics, no one actually mentions Skyfall, video chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sneaking into a closet for some alone time, Sydney skypes home for the weekly meeting of WSC on Wednesday. Also known as we bitch about our stupid agents and their antics then play poker with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't a mission so I'm not on Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going anymore. So, important bits-  
> I do not own any of this. It belongs to those who created these wonderful people who we can borrow to put into our own world. If you wish to use any of my work, ask first. Yet again, I don't own any of the characters. Apologies if any appear too OOC for you.  
> Look out for triggers, and I may have to update tags and that as I go. There is no death or anything really bad about it yet but if mentions of suicide, war or PTSD triggers you, please don't read

Sydney had several rules in place if anyone needed to send her out for anything. Starting with if it didn't require a single 0 or a double 0 to accompany her, she wasn't doing radio silence. This rule came into being as she, after dealing with a ridiculous number of strange idiots at a summit once, needed to vent. And as she wasn't allowed to call anyone she went sneaking around to quote 'find something to do'. The resulting mess may still end up as a movie in about 20 years or when the quiet order ended. A few other rules were also came into effect, one being the 'We are done with your Shit Club' which met once a week, preferably on Wednesdays. This was made up of Bill Tanner, Eve Monneypenny, Q, R, Dr. John Watson (if he wasn't chasing his flat mate), and Sydney herself. After a 2 hour bitch period it turned into poker night with M and any double 0 agents in the London area were invited provided they brought snacks and drinks.

Now since not everyone was avalaible at the same time, those in the WSC could call or video chat during bitching hours. They were also aloud to put in their bets for the week. And since Sydney was in DC helping with Project Rebirth, she decided to Skype on this particular Wednesday. So she found found a spot with no cameras and set up her laptop. She then enabled the scrambling program on it, so nobody could listen in. Basically, she was in a storage closet without a vent and only one door. Once set up she called MI6. Tanner answered the call. "Why hello Dy, how's the colonies? Found any decent tea there?"

Suddenly the camera changed angles and Eve was on screen. "Tanner, be nice! Hey sweetheart, how are you doing over there? SHIELD treating you well?"

"Decently. Hey, is Q there yet? I have some questions to run by him. And seriously Eve, I am on my way for a freak out here. Project Rebirth keeps causing me to having flashbacks of having James walk into my office demanding I do his psych eval after he was dead for six fucking months."

"Not quite, he had to pick stuff up. And just remember the reactions to that if your having major issues. I think we all had the same reaction too,didn't we? Although we just hit him unlike Q who tased him, then did a bunch of tests. That was hilarious. And what else is up. You've got that look on your face."

"Eve, don't fuss. She's been on lockdown for the past 3 days. How's the knee?"came from behind Eve to the right. The speaker, John, poked his head over and waved.

"No, she's right" replied Sydney "I do have something else, but I'd rather all those attending were there first as it's rather serious. And it's fine, I'm doing my stretches. Also, have you heard from Alec? M shoved me on a plane and I haven't had time to contact him as I don't have a secure connection."

"What do you think Q is picking up? James got in this morning and Alec this afternoon. I briefed him and told him that if he came early he could talk to you." The young lady who said this flipped the finger as she walked in the room. "I'm pissed cause he found out somehow that you had to leave the country and finished up quicker then necessary so he was 'available to help' if needed. So M is sending him and Bond to Serbia."

"Hey R, thanks. So I guess you heard from 009 as well then. He called me on an unsecure line to deal with Aliens?"

"I'll show you the notes when you get back. I think it was a yeti but as Aliens seem to exist and yetis don't, the official report reads aliens."

"Bloody hell, no wonder he was a mess. How is 001 doing John? Out of medical yet?"

"No, we had an infection set in which is what happens when you dive into an Nigeria River with a bullethole in you. I suspect he may end up being retired to a trainer. We may have to take the hand yet." replied John.

"Shit. And I'm across the pond so there's nothing I can do. How's Joyce handling it? Should I call later?"

"Nah, he's only been awake for half a day. We put him back in an induced coma and he'll be in it til the infection clears up. You should be back by then."

"Ok, send me a list of injuries and my public file for 001 so I can see how to approach it. Oh, and seriously, I had to give Rogers a sex and gender talk. And does anyone know a Phil Coulson?" Sydney got a chorus of 'poor you' and 'lucky it wasn't me's. However it was John's response that caught her attention.

"I met him in Iraq. Capable and unflappable. Also a Captain America fan. Why?"

"He's SHIELD and seems to get around so I thought I'd check. And it's more like fanatic. You should see the betting going on here."

As she said this the door opened and 3 men walked in, 2 in suits and one in a cardigan. "What betting? And why do I think I'm not going to like what your going to tell me Dy?" Was the first words out of Q's mouth.

Bond said hi before sitting and pulling Q into his lap. Alec on to other hand blew her a kiss and demanded "What are you doing there at America's Shield Headquarters любовь?"

"M owed Fury a favour and he needed a decent therapist so I'm on Project Rebirth. Do you know what that is?" Bond responded "Yeah, it's about Captain America. They found him, defrosted him, and are currently bringing him up to speed? You the outside therapist they brought in?"

"Yep! And I'm concerned. SHIELD seems odd. Almost like there's 2 separate groups here. Can you look into it? Also, can someone send me that hacking for dummies program? I need to find out more about the Avengers Initative. This entire thing is shady and I'm techincally a spy so."

Q was quick to respond. "R can you get one of the minions to send it through? Then get Minion 27 and 45 to hacking on SHEILD. But keep it low key, we don't want anyone catching on. You got anything concrete or just a feeling?"

"The only thing I know for sure is that a bunch of senior agents and a scientist from the New Mexico Issue have been sent to a separate base, you might want to start there. Also, Stark Industies. Other then that, they usually try to keep me out of anything important."

"Ok, well we have a kinda have a plan of attack. So Dy, you talk to Alec now before you get caught and the rest of us are off for bitch night. Be careful, well see you later." The rest of the WSC and Bond called out their good byes and Alec took the laptop out into the hall and closed the hall behind him.

Sydney was quick to comment before Alec started ranting at her. "Before you say anything love, I didn't mean to leave without contacting you. It just happened so fast. And as a favour, don't annoy Joyce when she does your evaluation. I don't want to find another assistant because you double 0s have chased off another one."

"I'll tell James to go easy. And seriously? SHIELD? You do know that there's the only person who escaped the red room working there. Be careful sweetheart."

"I'm more careful then you. Be careful in Serbia, I don't want to deal with 3 breakdowns."

"3? Is that why we are going to help 009?"

"Yep. Anyway, I've got to go. Love you Alec."

"I love you to Dy. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do and fuck the secrecy. If you need me call please любовь."

"I will"

"I'll see you soon then and take you for dinner." With that Alec ended the call. As Sydney closed her Skype and shut down her laptop she considered how odd her life was. And how much stranger it was getting.

**Author's Note:**

> любовь means love. Thanks for reading! If commenting, please be nice.


End file.
